Clashing Blades&Loaded Guns
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Clash of a blade, bang of a gun. If you hear those sounds, you'd better run.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Hannibal Lecter was not a morning person, but he was a light sleeper. It was a contradiction that puzzled even him sometimes. He hated getting up earlier than 10, but light noises could wake him up and keep him up. Not that he was complaining. This had often saved his life when he needed to evacuate a setting quickly. Now however, like many other times, it was a nuisance, and he wasn't going back to sleep.

Even under his pillows, he could hear the sound of a slamming down followed by the scents from the person entering. His body tensed as he identified each smell. Grass, sweat, Swiss Pine...Clarice. He relaxed then. She must have been coming from her morning run. How she got up at the ungodly hours of the morning he'd never know. He heard her push the door to their room open, and her voice rang out clear as a bell.

"I know you're awake, Hannibal."

Busted. He rolled over and looked at her with a smile. She was sweating a bit from her run, but she looked as beautiful as ever.

"You know me too well, my dear. If you were anyone else, I'd have to kill you."

She laughed and headed for their bathroom."If I were anyone else, I wouldn't be married to a wanted criminal."

He got up from the bed, still naked from last night's events, and followed her in."On the contrary, Clarice. I've head that some women are attracted to dangerous men."

"Hmm. The mysterious looks, the smoldering eyes, the 'I-don't-care' attitude. It can take a girl's breath away."

Hannibal grabbed her from behind and held her close to him. After three years of running, moments like these were welcomed and treasured by both of them. She relaxed against him and felt a chuckle rumble from his chest.

"That would explain why you are here now, wouldn't it?"

She'd undressed but hadn't gotten into the running shower yet, so he pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled as he often did. Her scent drove him wild, but something was off. Underneath everything else was the smell of gunpowder."Have you been near a gun, Clarice?"

He knew she kept a gun herself, but he also knew her .45 was still under the bed. There was no way she would have been able to get it without waking him up, and the scent wasn't anywhere on her hands.

"This is what I get for having husband that could work to the K-9 Unit by himself,"Clarice mumbled."Yes. I saw a gun range while I was on my run, and I was headed back after my shower."

"Hmm. When we chose to come to Switzerland, I thought it was to relax."

"It is relaxing. Guns can be a great way to relieve stress when they're not pointed at someone else. Besides, I'd hate to get rusty. You never know when you're going to need someone with good aim."

He chuckled."I trust your aim fully, my love. There is no one I'd rather have watching my back with a gun than you. Though, I do fear what would happen if your rage got the better of you while you had it."

"Don't worry, honey. I don't think I could pull the trigger if you were on the other end."

He kissed her neck."I know. Nor could I hurt you no matter what you did to me. My back is proof of that."

Clarice smiled. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew his back was covered in scratches from her actions last night. That's what he got for teasing her."Hey. Some of those bites you delivered were less than gentle, Dracula."

He kissed one of the marks from said bites on her shoulder."Are you insinuating that due to my European ancestry and my love of you taste that I'm a vampire?"

"It would explain a lot. Red eyes, pale skin, graceful aging, keen sense of smell, and you're stronger than you look. Sounds like a vampire to me."

"But you forget. I love garlic, and I do go out in daylight."

"You must be a slight exception to all of the rules then."

He turned her to face him and held her between himself and the shower door."When you put it that way."He bared his teeth and started to nip at her neck."I vant to suck your blood."She squealed and tried to get away but was trapped.

"Stop! I'm filthy, and I need a shower."

He hummed against her throat and gave it a lick."Sweaty, yes, but not filthy. You smell even better after a work out to me anyway. You taste good enough to eat."

"Very funny."

She could almost see his grin."I thought so. Though I do think we can continue this in the shower since you wish to go out."

He pulled her up just enough to open the door before trapping them both inside.

"Didn't you get enough of this last night?"

"As selfish as it may seem, I could never get enough of you which is why I shall keep you all to myself forever."

She pulled his head up to hers and gave him a kiss."Same here."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't mind?"<p>

Hannibal smiled at his wife. She kept asking if he'd rather do something else with their day, but he could see her eyes light up when she spoke of the gun range. He wasn't about to take this away from her. He pulled up to the place she'd pointed out before hopping out to open her door.

"I am. Don't worry, Clarice. I will be fine. Enjoy yourself. There are a few museums here in Zurich that I have been meaning to visit."

She took his hand as she got out. She'd gotten used to him doing it and knew he wasn't going to stop."If you're sure."

"I am. If you don't mind can you keep the keys? It's a nice day, and I'd rather walk."

"Of course. Love you."

He cupped her chin and kissed her."And I you."

His hand lingered long after the kiss ended until they finally broke apart. He watched her go before heading off in his intended direction.

Hands clasped behind his back, Hannibal walked down the streets with a smile. The smells of spring were always the best no matter the location. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Scents came from everywhere. There was a bakery across the street, a butcher that he would have to go into later beside it, and even a winery that he happened to have on speed dial. He passed a vendor selling flowers when a familiar aroma his his nose. His head snapped to the right. There, just a few yards ahead, was an antique sword shop. His pace unconsciously quickened until he reached to door.

Stepping inside, Hannibal felt as though he were n the past again. Each sword was beautifully crafted. The shop's items ranged from European longswords to Middle Eastern scimitars. What attracted Hannibal's attention was at the back of the room. In their own private section were the Japanese swords. Some were behind glass but the two that caught his eye were not.

They were called daishō and were a matched set. Normally one was larger than the other, but these two were the same size. The only noticeable difference between the two was the wrapping around the hilt scabbard. One was made of shark skin and dyed blue while its pair was made of ray skin and dyed a dark red. He reached for the blue one and pulled the blade out just an inch or two. It was in perfect condition but it wasn't completely right.

The blades had been placed as though they were katana, but this one wasn't one. A tachi was a sword that was worn with its blade facing down, but when flipped, it became a katana. Hannibal closed it again and did just that. Now in its proper position, the weapon felt right in his hands.

"You have good eye, young man."Hannibal turned to see a man, years older than himself, smiling. His English was up to par, so Hannibal easily understood him despite the thick German accent."No one has ever noticed to mistake. That's the only reason I haven't sold them yet."

Hannibal chuckled."Thank you, sir. I haven't been called young man in quite a while."

The old man chuckled as well."Call me Kurtis. I call every man I meet except my brother young man. Are you looking to buy those? You look like someone who will take care of them."

Hannibal thought for a moment."Allen Edgar. I think I would like to have these, and rest assured that they will remain in the condition as long as I have them."

"Gute, gute. Come. Let me ring you up. I warn you though. They are expensive, and I cannot take American money."

"It's alright. I exchanged all of my money when I arrived."

Hannibal picked up the swords and their stand and carried them carefully to the counter.

"Going to see a few museums, huh?"

Kurtis caught Hannibal's smile at the words and smiled back."Your wife?"

Hannibal nodded before turning around."Some things do not always go a planned, Amelia."

Clarice/Amelia to his hand with a smile."Uh-huh. And just where do you plan to put these, Allen?"

"We can find someplace. Hopefully, they will be out of your reach when you are angry with me."

"I'm going to the car. We'll talk about this when we're at home."

Hannibal/Allen smiled and watched her go before turning back to Kurtis."You should have gotten flowers from Ivan outside before you came in."

"I know, but I will persuade her one way or another."

Kurtis chuckled."Good luck with that. We are all done here."

"_Vielen Dank, mein Freund._"(Thank you, my friend.)

* * *

><p>Clarice looked at the landscape as Hannibal drove. It was nothing but countryside now;the farms had disappeared miles ago. "Not that I don't trust you, but where are we going?"<p>

He grinned, never taking his eyes off of the road, but she could see the mischievous look in his eyes in the mirror."That would spoil the surprise, Clarice."

He kept driving until he finally reached their destination. It was a cabin with a beautiful view of the mountains behind it. Hills and valleys stretched around it as far as the eyes could see.

"As if we weren't far enough away from civilization,"Clarice said as she walked in.

Hannibal chuckled and grabbed her around the waist."Lets just say I like having you all to myself. Out here, no one can hear your screams."

"I'm not sure whether I should be turned on or terrified after hearing you say that."

"A little of both will do. You'll have to forgive me, for I do have an ulterior motive for bringing you out here."

"Oh? What would that be?"

He released her and lead her upstairs. They reached the bedroom, and he went to the closet. It was empty, but he hit the wall and a panel slid back to reveal a hidden opening.

"I swear, your houses are like Batman's utility belt."

"Always come prepared. How do you think I stayed hidden from you for all those years?"

"Don't remind me. It was like playing Where in the World in Hannibal Lecter?. Some times I wanted to throw darts a map and look for you where ever it hit."

He let out a laugh and pulled two objects wrapped in plastic out of the hole. He took the plastic off to reveal two kendo sticks.

"The other reason I brought you here, Clarice, is so that we could have some privacy while I teach you how to use the sword I purchased. These are merely for practice."

"Not that this isn't sweet, but why?"

He smiled and placed the weapons on the bed before sorting out their suitcases in the dresser

"The swords I purchased today are a matched pair even though by all rights they shouldn't be. They're different but equally deadly, and that is what you are to me, Clarice. You are my equal, and I want nothing more than to share something I love with you."

Her heart melted at his words, and she couldn't help but smile."Alright, but on one condition. You let me teach you how to shoot."

"I know how use a gun, Clarice."

"Anyone can use a gun, but not many people can shoot one correctly."

She did have a point."Fine."

"Good. We'll alternate days, and you can go first."

Hannibal finally finished his work."Good. Now Clarice...Think fast!"

Her hand shot out and caught the stick he'd sent flying at her."Shit!"She flexed her fingers to ease the sting from the sudden force.

"Your reflexes are still very good. You should be ready to use the blades before the week is out. Just keep in mind that I will not go easy on you."

She smiled at him as he stepped across the room with his own weapon in hand and took hers."Wouldn't have it any other way. Be ready yourself when I do the same."

"I want nothing less from you. Always."

She kissed him again, and they decided to postpone their first lesson until tomorrow.

The days that followed were pure bliss for the both of them. Each one got to show the other handle their weapon of choice. They debated on which one was better and deadlier often during the days but ended up agreeing that it depended on the wielder of the weapon. One thing was sure, the sound of clashing blades and the feel of loaded guns was music to their ears.

_**FIN**_


End file.
